


My Muse

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Blind Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mute Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: They say "love is blind" but how cliche is that?! Well for you it's very cliche. You're a talented violinist being asked to teach for Toriel when you encountering a very shy hip hop dancer. Perhaps with a little help from a little ballet dancer playing cupid things could get interesting.





	My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello party people, so like yeah another Undertale AU story this time Dancetale!
> 
> So enjoy!!

Where did it all go wrong?

  
Oh right, at the very beginning, you suppose, way be before your conception.

  
Let's see…High school sweetheart parents who got pregnant before senior year…Father married mother…Father joined the military…You were born just after, life seemed good at first. Loving parents, military-ish up bringing, sure you moved around a lot but that just gave you stories. Then the war happened…Everything changed after that, dad came back from the Middle East but he wasn't really dad anymore. There was yelling, screaming, then he started hitting not you, mom never let him lay a hand on you but her…She suffered so much.

  
When was it? Oh yeah…8th Grade, just before high school…Dad…Well there really is no easy way to say it, dad killed mom…As you walked into the house after school he was waiting, you can still remember that day so clearly.

  
“Hey, baby girl…Come over to daddy, he wants to talk to you.” You walked over slowly, shaking as you got closer. When you were close enough he grabbed your upper arms tightly making you yelp. “Now I need you to tell me something and I want the truth…Has mommy been talking to some folks?” You shook your head rapidly, “Now you wouldn't lie to daddy, right?” He squeezed your arms tighter causing bruises to form. “Daddy doesn't like liars!”

  
“I'm not lying, daddy! I swear I ain't!”

  
“Gotta be sure of that!” He dragged you into his bedroom and threw you on the ground, “mama swore that she wasn't lying either but I found out! Oh yes I did! Don't be a liar like your mama, baby girl!” You looked up and screamed, there was your mother dead on the bed with blood all over her body and her face was horribly disfigured. Your father grabbed your hair and screamed into your ear, “this is what happens to liars! Mama had some ‘friends’ didn't she! DIDN'T SHE!” Sobbing uncontrollably you couldn't answer, “that's ok”, he dragged you into the joint bathroom then with no warning he dunked your head into the tub. At a quick glance you assumed that the clear liquid was water but then there was a horrible burning sensation in your eyes told you otherwise, what you were being dunked in was pure bleach. He pulled your head back and spoke, “Now mama can't lie…And you won't lie either…” You screamed and screamed and screamed. “We gotta take those eyes that sees lies…Then we gotta take those ears that hear lies…The we take that tongue that speaks lies…And finally we'll be with mama, we’ll all be somewhere safe with no lies…” He tossed you to the floor, the panic was making your ears ring, you tried to crawl away but you heard the heavy steps of his feet get closer as he softly said, “Now stay still baby girl, we're almost done.”

  
Fear spiked through you, you felt him grab you again and could feel the cold steel of a knife rest on your skin but by some miracle you heard shouting and more footsteps. Next thing you know you heard the Military Police rush in to detain your father, but he resisted, violently. Yelling, shouting, and then several gunshots.

  
After what seemed like an eternity the sounds started to die down, the only sounds you were aware of was your own heavy breathing, your heartbeat was like a drum, and the excruciating pain. A hand grabbed your shoulder making you scream in terror and trying to scramble away.

  
“Hey, hey it's ok, it's ok you're safe now.” A voice said calmly.

  
A blanket was placed on your shoulders and you sobbed into the chest of the MP.

* * *

  
Eighteen years had passed since that day, currently you were standing in a room taking a deep breath and placed a violin to your left shoulder and raised the stick with your right. Soon beautiful music filled the room. You continued to play when someone entered the room, you stopped and waited. “Sorry to disturb you Ms.____ but um…There's a Toriel Dreemurr here to see you?”

  
“Thank you”, you carefully put your violin away and grabbed your walking stick. You walk to your office and as soon as you entered the smell of butterscotch filled your nostrils, it's a pleasant smell.

  
“Hello”, you heard movement, “are you ____ ____?”

  
You nodded, “and you must be Toriel Dreemurr”, you walked over to your desk and sat down, folding up your walking stick and placing it on your desk as well. “You said over the phone that you wished to add violin classes to your school. Why come to me? I'm sure there are plenty of others that are more qualified?”

  
“Honestly, you were the only one who agreed to see me”, then she started to stumble over her words, “I-I mean well not see I mean…Oh stars I'm sorry I just-”

  
“You don’t have to apologize nor do you have to walk around eggshells around me, I know what my condition is and I am aware that there are just some idioms that can't be avoided.”

  
“Yes, of course, again I apologize for me behavior.”

  
“Accepted, so about what you said before, why would no one agree to meet you?”

  
“It's well…I'm a Monster…And even though we've on the surface for years and have just as much rights as any other human there is still some…Reluctant people who refuse to treat us fairly.”

  
“I understand, to a certain extent, but if that is the case I will gladly take the job. Your students deserve the chance to learn all sorts of forms of art and decide for themselves what to pursue.”

  
“Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Ms. ____! I know my own child is very excited to learn.”

  
You smile and extend your hand, “please just call me ____, and you're very welcome.”

* * *

  
You thanked the Uber driver as you got out of the car and walked towards some voices. As you got closer they got quieter. “Excuse me, is this Mrs. Toriel's school of arts?”

  
A rough voice answered, “what's it to ya, punk?”

  
Smiling you answered, “my name is ____ ____, I'm the new violin teacher.”

  
“O-o t-that’s right, T-Toriel did say s-s-something a-ab-about new t-teacher.” Another voice spoke up.

  
“WOWIE! A VIOLIN TEACHER! WHAT KIND OF DANCE IS THAT?” This voice boomed so loudly it made you cringe.

  
“Violin isn't a dance ya goof, it's an weapon! I've seen them smash them on stage!”

  
You giggled at that, “actually a violin is a musical instrument, you might be thinking of guitars in extreme metal performances.”

  
“Oh yeah…”

  
“WELL THAT IS STILL AMAZING, LET ME, THE GREAT MASTER OF THE TANGO PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU TO OUR ENRICHMENT CENTER OF DANCE AND MUSIC!”

  
“He means welcome to the school, punk.”

  
“Thank you very much, is it possible that you can tell me where I can find Mrs. Toriel or at least where the front door is?”

  
“T-Toriel is mo-most likely i-i-in h-her off-office.”

  
“AND THE FRONT DOOR IS OVER THERE…PERHAPS IF YOU TAKE OFF YOUR SUNGLASSES YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO LOCATE IT BETTER!”

  
“Papyrus!” The rough voice spoke up and a slap was heard, like a hit on the arm. “She can't see!”

  
“WHICH IS WHY I SUGGESTED THE REMOVAL OF HER SUNGLASSES.”

  
“N-no Paps, Undyne m-means t-that sh-she doesn't h-have t-the a-ability t-to see…”

  
“OH STARS, I APOLOGIZE HUMAN, I MEANT NO OFFENSE!”

  
Whoever this Monster was you decided that he was sincere and really had no idea about your blindness. “It's quite alright, but if you'd like you could escort me.”

  
“I'D LIKE THAT VERY MUCH HUMAN!” You hold out your hand before feeling another hand gently guide yours to the crook of his arm. “ALPHYS, UNDYNE I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER. SHALL WE BE ON OUR WAY, HUMAN?”

  
You nod and both start to walk towards the school. “Are you a teacher here?”

  
“YES, I TEACH TANGO, OTHERS I WAS WITH WAS UNDYNE AND ALPHYS. UNDYNE IS ALSO A TEACHER BUT ALPHYS WORKS AT A UNIVERSITY NEAR HERE. UNDYNE TEACHES CAPOEIRA, YOU ARE THE FIRST MUSIC TEACHER MOST OTHERS ARE DANCE OR ART TEACHERS.”

  
“Really? That's surprising.”

  
The sound of doors opening resonated down the hall, “YES SO THANK YOU FOR VOLUNTEERING TO WORK WITH US.”

  
“It's no problem, I enjoy teaching and children so mix the two makes for a fun day.”

  
“AGREED! NYEHEHE!” Both of you arrive at Toriel's office, “HERE WE ARE.”

  
“Thank you, Papyrus.”

  
“IT WAS NO PROBLEM, HUMAN, UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!”

  
You knock on the door of the office and opened the door after hearing Toriel saying to come in. “Oh, Ms. ____, thank you so much for being here.”

  
You walk over, “of course”, taking a seat in front of her desk you two proceeded to go over your schedule and terms. After a while you two just started chatting and swapping stories when a knock was made on her door.

  
“Come in!”

  
“hey, tori, frisk is done with class…oh sorry didn't know you were busy.”

  
“It's fine we were just finishing up”, you heard movement from the door then quick light footsteps go past you and toward Toriel. “Hello, my child, did you have fun in class?” There was no response but Toriel laughed and replied, “That’s wonderful to hear…Oh this is Ms. ____ ____, she's going to be our new violin teacher. ____ this is my child, Frisk.” There was a light touch on your arm followed by silence. “Oh no, child, Ms. ____ is blind and can't see you signing.”

  
That would explain the silence, you open your palm, “spell your words and we can communicate that way or perhaps you can tap it out in Morse Code if you know it.”

  
You felt two small hands grab your palm and then words were being written. “Are you a good player?”

  
“I would think so, I've been playing for 16 years. Are you a dancer?”

  
“Yes, I dance ballet, the guy behind you is Sans our hip hop teacher.”

  
“Hip hop? That sounds quite fun but ballet sounds lovely.”

  
“Yeah, it's super fun and Sans is really funny. And single.”

  
You laugh, cheeky little thing, “is he now, I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
“what? what they say?” You had a feeling the Monster behind you was blushing.

  
“Nice things I promise”, you said with a chuckle in your voice.

  
“Well”, Toriel started, “if everything is in order I believe I need to make my leave now”, you heard her standing up. “Thank you again, ____, I will be seeing you on Monday. Come along now, Frisk.”

  
“Bye, it was nice meeting you!” You heard them both leave, leaving you alone with the hip hop teacher.

  
“i’ll uh, i’ll just go then…nice meeting you…”

  
“Wait, please”, you stood up, “well hopefully you're still here but can you show me back to the front door I don't know the layout of the building just yet.”

  
A rustling noise drew close, “yeah sure”, he said shyly, “um just uh…here…” You felt a bony hand take hold of yours and a slight tug to get you moving.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“yeah, sure, no problem…” After getting out of the building you thanked him again and called up another Uber to take you home. You smiled to yourself on your way back home, life seemed to be getting more interesting and fun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed, I don't think this is going to be a long story but I hope y'all liked it.
> 
> Honestly I always loved characters who seem to have a disadvantage but will seem to overcome and whatnot.
> 
> I am going for a more vocal story than descriptive but there will be some POV switch every now and then.
> 
> I very much encourage comments, questions, and suggestions, because I may be the author of my stories but you guys are my inspiration!!
> 
> I love you all, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!


End file.
